A Night To Remember
by deanwinchestergirl79
Summary: Just a romantic destiel Fanfiction


It was the night just before the new years and Sam had been planning something's for days which Dean had some doubt about but didn't know exactly what was it Sam had also included Jack in his planning and they both won't say a word on what's going on anyways Dean was excited as they were going to enter into 2019 he didn't exactly know the reason for his excitement but he was kinda looking forward to 2019. Dean thought that this year might be the year where he will confess his feelings to Cas about how he feels about him but was not sure. Cas on the other hand was also very excited because he thought the exact same thing as Dean but he thought he will do it on the new years night and Dean had no idea about it. Cas had arranged everything the venue and what he will say to Dean infact he had rehearsed the speech many times in front of mirror and he had even became confined about it but somewhere he knew that saying it in front of Dean will make him all nervous. The next morning when Dean woke up he had received a beautiful bouquet and without reading the note he could tell it was from Cas but then too he read the note which had a venue written on it and with a drawing of two men at the end Dean doubted for a second that cas would never draw like this but anyways he was just very happy after that and went for a shower after coming out of the Shower he found another bouquet on his table and reached out for the note that was in it which again read the same venue Dean got confused as in why did he send the bouquet two times with different flowers. Anyways he didn't mind it so he went to the kitchen where Sam Jack and Cas were already present and preparing the breakfast. Jack said " Good Morning Dad" dean replied "Good morning " wait did you just said dad. Jack rolled his eyes and with a hesitation said " no no I said Dean you might have heard it wrong" and then looked down at the book he was read and took a deep breath. Jack noticed Cas through his reflexes and noticed that Cas had a strange look on his face so again he took a deep breath and concentrated on his book. From the other side Sam shouted Breakfast is ready and cas was setting up the table and then Sam served pancakes to everyone and everyone stared having their breakfast. In the middle of the breakfast Cas excused him self giving some stupid reason to everyone and sneaked out and straight away went to Dean's room because when dean had entered the kitchen he had heard Jack saying Dad to dean and them Sam was acting all weird so he thought there was something going on and he wanted to find out what was it so went to Dean's room and saw two bouquets one he recognized as he had send that bouquet with fresh red roses and the other one was with white lilies and had a note on it with two men drawn at the ending of the note. When he first gone to Dean's room to place the bouquet on his table he did not notice that bouquet as he was in a rush as he was scared that Dean could come out of shower anytime and he could get caught so he just kept that bouquet and run toward the kitchen to be with Sam and Jack as he wanted to be in the kitchen before Dean arrived in for the breakfast. He read the venue and laughed a little because it was the exact same venue which he had decided then he recalled talking to the manager of that venue for the booking and he had refused it saying that it was already booked but then Cas pleaded him to give him just a small place and that would be okay for him.It was because from that place all the fireworks were visible and cas knew how much Dean loved the fireworks so he just wanted to have to right place and right to confess his feelings to the love of his life. Cas kept that note down and left Dean's room and went to the kitchen where everyone had finished their breakfast and Sam was doing the dishes and Jack was reading that same book and dean went to the garage to clean his baby up. Cas said " I know what you guys are up to" Sam and Jack both were shocked but didn't show it on their face and again cas said "come on" both of them stopped the work that they were doing and looked at cas in a stranger way " don't give me that look I know everything " said cas "what are you exactly talking about and what do you know? " asked Sam "the planning that you both are up-to since so many days " cas said " what planing we aren't planning anything maybe you are mixing two things"replied Sam "no Sam I am not and you know what I am talking about come on now just stop with the acting will you now . I know you had booked a place for me and Dean at the Vally Resort so that we can spent tonight together didn't you? " said cas "yes we did but how did you come to know that? " "I heard what Jack said in the morning to dean when he wished him "dad" so I was just curious and went to Dean's room to find out something and I found your bouquet and then found the note on it with the same address on it that how I came to know" said cas in a laughing tone and then they all started laughing hearing all the laughs coming from the kitchen Dean entered the kitchen and said "hey what the joke why are you all laughing? " and everyone was quite and acted weirdly around him Sam went back to the dishes Jack started reading his book again and Castiel acted that he was busy helping Jack with some things he didnt understand from the book and there's where dean caught him because Jack being a kid was reading comics. Dean left the kitchen while leaving he said "what a bunch of weirdos " in a low voice. After he was gone and everyone was sure he wasn't coming back they started planning out the tonight date Sam ditched the dishes so did Jack ditched his favorite superman comic book and started helping out his papa. He used to call cas "papa" and he was so happy to include a "dad" in his life which was Dean. They wanted to this date to the perfect one so Sam and Jack had already bought some clothes which they decided to give both of them before they left as cas already knew they gave them that pair of clothes in the afternoon itself and ofcourse with a new trench coat. By 8 Cas was all ready with his new trench coat and the new pair of clothes given to him Sam and Jack. Sam and Jack entered Cas's room to check on him and to wish him luck cas left before Dean and reached the venue early as he had to make some arrangements because he didn't want anything to go wrong today. So he reached the resort by 8:15 and started making all the arrangements and the time given to dean was of 9 o'clock. The clock was ticking and so was Cas's heartbeat was beating faster and faster when he checked his watch it was almost 9 o'clock and it was Dean's time to arrive and cas knew he was never ever late dean was so particular and was always on time. It was 9 o'clock on his watch and exactly at 9 dean arrived he was wearing what Sam and Jack had bought for him. They both sat that the dinner table the dinner was already order two cheese burger with cold beer and some fries which was served by the waiter as soon as they sat on the dinner table which was ofcourse followed by pie in the desert. While they were having their dinner dean was staring at Cas in a way that made him more nervous and he was forgetting lines from his speech. After the dinner was over they ordered some more beers and sat in the garden which was near to the dinner table it was almost 11 by that time. Cas wanted to say everything that he felt for dean at that very moment and wanted to kiss his soft reddish pink lips. Dean had noticed it so many times that cas wants to say something and then he finally asked "hey is there anything you want to tell me since I have arrived here? " "no no why do you ask? " questioned cas "because I think there's something I mean you are not even looking at me and we have been to many dates before and you didn't looked nervous back then what is the matter now? " asked dean "oh it's nothing look it soon going to be 12 and then the fireworks will begin " cas said in a nervous voice. It was almost 11:50 and still Cas couldn't say a word to dean about his feelings and yes they had been on many dates but those were different they were kinda friendly dates but this time was totally different cas had struggled so much to write the perfect speech for dean so that he could just confess all that he was feeling for him it was already 12:00 and the fireworks had began and dean stood by and shouted let's go near to that pool and so dean ran towards towards the pool and cas went behind him and both stood so close to each other and slowly dean started to touch Cas's hand and slowly holded it and cas become more and more nervous and he had finally completely forgotten his speech and his heartbeat was racing so fast that he felt that his heart would pop out of his chest in any second Dean was now completely holding Castiels hand and the firework had increased there was so many colours in the sky at that time due to the different colours of fireworks. Dean then just turned towards cas and he was still holding his hand and he just kissed cas on the lips and asked " will you be my boyfriend? " castiel was numb for some second and he didn't know how to react or what to say at that moment dean was staring at him with so much of love in his eyes and Castiel said "YES" and then Dean kissed him again and said "happy new year Cas". "Happy new year Dean" and then they started kissing more intensely. "but wait how did you know I was going to confess my feelings to you" asked cas in a confused way "well for starters I received a bouquet on which two men were drawen and received one more after the shower and then at the breakfast table Jack called me "dad" and then when you all were laughing in the kitchen you suddenly started helping Jack with the book he was reading and come on you could have done better but you were helping with a comics book and that to with the superman one which he has read more then 10 times and then I find new pair of clothes and of course the dinner date with my favorite meal so yeah thats how I figured it down and also I knew Sam and Jack were planning on something very secretive" dean said in a jolly way. "come here you smart ass " said cas in a very very sexy tone and then they started kissing more and more intensely.


End file.
